Enter the Garden/Gallery
Images from the episode Enter the Garden. Note: All images are put in order. ETG1.png|A great view. ETG2.png|"Buddhist Monkey in..." ETG3.png|"...Enter the Garden". ETG4.png|Buddhist Monkey's garden. ETG5.png|"What a beautiful flower!" Enter 1.jpg|Buddhist Monkey with his flower. Enter 2.jpg|He is at peace. ETG6.png|"Oh, it's going to ruin my flower!" ETG7.png|"Oh no!" ETG8.png|"Slowly..." ETG9.png|"I don't want to see it on my flower." ETG10.png|Be attentive, Buddhist Monkey! ETG11.png|"Nice now." ETG12.png|"I really love my flower!" ETG13.png|Something is going to happen. ETG14.png|Look at the shadow! ETG15.png|"What's going on?" ETG16.png|Generic Tree Ninjas are about to appear. ETG17.png|It's going to be a big fight! ETG18.png|Fast speed. ETG19.png|One of Generic Tree Ninjas. Enter 3.jpg|Until these guys show up. ETG20.png|The Generic Tree Ninja's legs. Enter 4.jpg|They're ready to kill some plants. ETG21.png|"What? Ninjas? What are they going to do?" ETG22.png|"We're going to ruin your garden, Buddhist Monkey!" ETG23.png|The first Generic Tree Ninja is about to kill some trees. ETG24.png|"My small trees!" ETG25.png|Ruined. ETG26.png|"They must go away right now!" ETG27.png|"M-My garden... My beautiful and nice garden..." ETG28.png|Angry Buddhist Monkey. ETG29.png|Control yourself, Buddhist Monkey! ETG30.png|He can control himself. ETG31.png|"I'm okay." ETG32.png|More trees are about to die! ETG33.png|"I'm here!" ETG34.png|The Generic Tree Ninja is going to kill these trees. ETG35.png|"Done." ETG36.png|"I'm... I'm okay..." ETG37.png|"I'm going to ruin everything here!" ETG38.png|"Ruined!" ETG39.png|"I really did it?" ETG40.png|Generic Tree Ninjas are going to die if they continue doing it. ETG41.png|Poor Buddhist Monkey. ETG42.png|Why do they do it? ETG43.png|Can't they just fight with him? ETG44.png|Another small tree. ETG45.png|"The Dark Shadow Lord will be pleased." ETG46.png|It's very hard for Buddhist Monkey to control himself now. ETG47.png|Two Generic Tree Ninjas. ETG48.png|"Your turn!" ETG49.png|"I'll be the best!" ETG50.png|"Wow, that was quite easy." ETG51.png|"N... No!" ETG52.png|Buddhist Monkey's eye becomes red. ETG53.png|He's really shocked right now. ETG54.png|Look behind you, Buddhist Monkey! ETG55.png|"You can't do anything." ETG56.png|"It will die right now!" Enter 5.jpg|A Generic Tree Ninja ruins his flower. Enter 6.jpg|Angry Fliqpy... er... I mean... Buddhist Monkey. ETG57.png|It's time for Buddhist Monkey to kill all Ninjas. ETG58.png|Dead. ETG59.png|Three... ETG60.png|Two... ETG61.png|One... ETG62.png|"No one can stop me now!" ETG63.png|"You all will die!" ETG64.png|Generic Tree Ninjas look at Buddhist Monkey. ETG65.png|"I have many powers." ETG66.png|"Here's one of them." ETG67.png|This crack is going to kill this Ninja! ETG68.png|Killed. ETG69.png|"What?" ETG70.png|The Generic Tree Ninja's death. Death:Generic Tree Ninjas Enter 7.jpg|Perfectly in half. ETG71.png|"Now the second." ETG72.png|"Who want to fight with me?" ETG73.png|"They're not allowed!" ETG74.png|Buddhist Monkey is quite fast. ETG75.png|Generic Tree Ninjas are also fast! ETG76.png|I hope this branch won't cause anything. ETG77.png|"Prepare to die, Buddhist Monkey!" ETG78.png|"Not today." ETG79.png|"Uh-oh." ETG80.png|They're very sharp and strong! Enter 8.jpg|Now, for his next kill. ETG81.png|Cool moves by Buddhist Monkey. ETG82.png|"Prepare to be killed, Ninja." ETG83.png|The Generic Tree Ninja is defeated. ETG84.png|"What was that? I wasn't ready!" ETG85.png|You deserve it. ETG86.png|Hit number one. ETG87.png|Hit number two. ETG88.png|Hit number three. ETG89.png|"Oh..." ETG90.png|Hit number four! Enter 9.jpg|That's a really weird skull. ETG91.png|Wow, just wow. ETG92.png|Totally crashed. ETG93.png|"Now go away." ETG94.png|Uh-oh, the Generic Tree Ninja is going to have very painful death. ETG95.png|The Generic Tree Ninja before death. ETG96.png|The Generic Tree Ninja's death. Death: Generic Tree Ninjas Enter 10.jpg|A Generic Tree Pancake. ETG97.png|The Generic Tree Ninja looks funny now. ETG98.png|"Hey, Buddhist Monkey." ETG99.png|"You forgot that I also have some powers." ETG100.png|More Ninjas! ETG101.png|How is Buddhist Monkey going to defeat all of them? ETG102.png|"Say your last words, Buddhist Monkey." ETG103.png|"I'll never give up." ETG104.png|"Hmm... So many ninjas..." ETG105.png|"The first." ETG106.png|"Die!" ETG107.png|"Please, don't kill me!" ETG108.png|Buddhist Monkey looks at Ninjas. ETG109.png|The Generic Tree Ninja with claws! ETG110.png|"What's next, Buddhist Monkey?" ETG111.png|"Well... ETG112.png|...I have an idea." ETG113.png|"Your attempts are useless." ETG114.png|"I will kill you anyways!" ETG115.png|"Here's my plan... ETG116.png|...I'll use it... ETG117.png|...to kill you!" ETG118.png|Buddhist Monkey kills another Generic Tree Ninja. Enter 11.jpg|The final kill. ETG119.png|"Now... ETG120.png|...their turn!" ETG121.png|So many kills and injuries in such short time! Death:Generic Tree Ninjas ETG122.png|Now all ninjas are defeated. Death:Generic Tree Ninjas ETG123.png|Except the last one. ETG124.png|"It was so close." ETG125.png|Uh-oh. Now it's time for Buddhist Monkey to show all his strength! ETG126.png|"You will feel pain... ETG127.png|...Because you and other ninjas ruined my garden!" ETG128.png|"No! The Dark Shadow Lord won't be pleased!" ETG129.png|Bye-Bye, the Generic Tree Ninja! ETG130.png|Buddhist Monkey is really strong! ETG131.png|He wins. ETG132.png|The Generic Tree Ninja destroys some trees. ETG133.png|And the mountain. ETG134.png|So bright! Death: All Generic Tree Ninjas ETG135.png|We returned to Buddhist Monkey's flower. ETG136.png|"I need to save it." ETG137.png|"I'll use all my power!" ETG138.png|Buddhist Monkey tries to save his flower. ETG139.png|Try harder, Buddhist Monkey! ETG140.png|"That's all I can." ETG141.png|One more effort! ETG142.png|Oh no... Enter 12.jpg|But the flowers still ruined... for now. ETG143.png|"No hope to save it." ETG144.png|Buddhist Monkey cries. ETG145.png|This blob must somehow help him! ETG146.png|"I don't know what's to do next." ETG147.png|It didn't die! ETG148.png|Buddhist Monkey, look at the flower! ETG149.png|"My flower is okay..." ETG150.png|"Stop! It's okay! Yay!" ETG151.png|"Now I can finally relax..." Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:JPG